mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Mister Ajikko
Manga, TF1 Hero TV3 HK：TVB | first = October 8, 1987 | last = September 28, 1989 | episodes = 99 | episode_list = }} Mister Ajikko is an original manga by Daisuke Terasawa about a young boy cook which was later adapted into anime series. The anime series was produced by TV Tokyo and Sunrise. This show was broadcast from October 8, 1987 to September 28, 1989 with a total of 99 episodes. Plot Ajiyoshi Yoichi is a culinary prodigy who manages a restaurant with his mother. One day, Murata Genjiro appears in the restaurant and is surprised at the delicious taste and delicate culinary skills of the katsu-don prepared by Youichi. Subsequently, Youichi is invited to the Aji-oh Building in which he is involved in a spaghetti match with the in-house Italian chef, Marui. Youichi's novel culinary ideas, coupled with his enthusiasm of serving the best for his guests, allow him to defeat Marui in the match. From then on, Youichi begins to compete with other rivals in the race for the best tastes and dishes. Anime Production Staff Voice Talents *Ai Orikasa as Maurice *Banjou Ginga as Aji Shogun *Bin Shimada as Kingo Sakata *Chie Koujiro as Koorogi *Chieko Honda as Minmin *Daisuke Gouri as Master of heaven star *Eken Mine as Eikichi *Hiroshi Masuoka as Mustaki *Hirotaka Suzuoki as Kazuya Konishi *Houchu Ohtsuka as Takao Ajiyoshi (First) *Katsumi Suzuki as Yasumichi Yonemoto *Kazuhiko Inoue as Takao Ajiyoshi (second) *Kazuya Tatekabe as Kamon *Kenichi Ogata as Okada owner of eating collapsing *Kenyuu Horiuchi as Chef shimonaka *Kiyoshi Kobayashi as Genichiro Murata *Kôhei Miyauchi as Taste Sein *Kouichi Yamadera as Takao Ajiyoshi (ep 51) *Mari Yokoo as Noriko *Masako Katsuki as Komasa *Mie Suzuki as Kazuma *Miki Narahashi as Yamaoka Shigeru *Minami Takayama as Youichi Ajiyoshi *Naoki Tatsuta as Moritarou Tarame *Nobuo Tobita as liu-hu-feng *Ritsuo Sawa as Kaoru Oikawa *Saeko Shimazu as Shoukichi *Shigezou Sasaoka as Kouzan *Shinya Ohtaki as Abe *Shozo Iizuka as Chef Marui *Sumi Shimamoto as Yoahimu *Takaya Hashi as Robot Cook Sally *Takeshi Watabe as Daiko *Takkou Ishimori as Bravo Ojisan *Takuzou Kamiyama as Seki *Tesshô Genda as Toshiya Misen *Tomomichi Nishimura as Mouri *Yasunori Matsumoto as Shougo *You Yoshimura as Kikuchi of Kikuchi house dining room *Youko Kawanami as Yamaoka Mitsuko *Yuzuru Fujimoto as Aji-Oh *Wataru Takagi Crew *Series director: Yasuhiro Imagawa *Script: **Akemi Omode **Akihiro Arashima **Akinori Endo **Jinzo Toriumi **Kenji Ito **Miho Maruo **Noboru Shiroyama **Ryoe Tsukimura **Satoshi Fujimoto **Taro Kokanei **Yoshikazu Sakata **Yoshinori Watanabe **Yuki Ohnish *Storyboard: **Hideharu Iuchi **Hidehito Ueda **Hitoshi Nanpa **Jun'ichi Sakata **Kazuo Yamazaki **Kazuyoshi Katayama **Takashi Kobayashi **Tatsuya Okamoto **Tetsuro Amino **Toshifumi Kawase **Yasuhiro Imagawa **Yuji Yamaguchi **Yukio Suzuki *Episode Director: **Akihiko Nishiyama **Kiyoshi Fukumoto **Miho Kuriyama **Minoru Arabayashi **Shinichi Watanabe **Takashi Kobayashi **Toshifumi Kawase *Music: Daishi Fujita *Character Design: **Kazuaki Moori **Masahiro Kase *Art director: Chitose Asakura *Animation director: **Fumiko Takashi **Hiroshi Watanabe **Hiroyuki Terada **Kazuaki Moori **Kinuko Izumi **Masahiro Kase **Megumu Ishiguro **Osamu Ohkubo **Sawako Yamamoto **Yuichi Endo *Sound director: Hiroshi Yamazaki *Producer: **Kenji Uchida (Sunrise) **Tomoyuki Ikeda (TV Tokyo) **Toru Hasegawa (Sunrise) Songs Opening Theme: #"Renaissance jounetsu (ルネッサンス情熱)" by Wataru Kuniyasu(国安わたる) Ending Theme: #Kokoro no Photograph (心のＰｈｏｔｏｇｒａｐｈ)" by Wataru Kuniyasu(国安わたる) External links * Category:Cooking anime and manga fr:Mister Ajikko gl:O Gran Sushi ja:ミスター味っ子 tl:Mister Ajikko th:พ่อครัวรุ่นจิ๋ว zh:妙手小廚師